Even spiders can trigger fangirling
by HarryBrumbyJacksonGames
Summary: Gavin spots a spider in the office and jumps over to Michael for help. Michael reluctantly goes to get the spider while the others fangirl over Mavin. Achievement Hunter one-shot. Crappy summary I know but just read :3 MAVIN FLUFF! R


**Even spiders can trigger fangirling **

"AHHGG! MICOOL! A SPIDER!" Gavin screeched, doing the classic Scooby Doo thing by jumping into Michael's arms. Luckily Michael had quick reactions and managed to catch Gavin, with the whole Achievement Hunter office laughing. Unfortunately, the combination of the weight of a full grown man and the force of gravity was too much for Michael. Both members of Team Nice Dynamite collapsed to the floor in a heap, now with the office crying with laughter.

"Ow Gavin, that hurt!" Michael complained, pushing Gavin off of him as he sat up. Gavin was laughing stupidly and grinning as he watched Michael trying to find his glasses. Once Michael had put on his glasses, he looked up to where Gavin had pointed earlier in order to find this spider that the Brit had mentioned.

"Aww dude, I don't think I have laughed more!" Geoff said, wiping away tears of laughter.

"I know what you mean! That was hilarious!" Ray said, still giggling slightly.

Michael had found the spider. It was quite big, brown with long spindly legs. However, it was in the top, back right hand corner of the office and was almost impossible to reach. Gavin turned to stare at it with frightened eyes, still sitting on the floor. Michael sighed and looked down at Gavin. When he did, he couldn't help but crack a smile. Gavin was acting like he was staring at a ghost or something that was just about to eat him. He was shuffling backwards and continuing to stare at the harmless spider with a petrified face.

"Gavin. It's nowhere near you!" Michael said, trying to sound frustrated and annoyed but failing by laughing. He pulled Gavin up by the hand and twirled the Brit into his arms and held him close. Gavin blushed. They were looking into each other's eyes as the other three Hunters in the office went "Awwww!"

"You're so cute when you are scared, did you know that?" Michael asked quietly. Ray made a heart shape with his hands and put Michael and Gavin inside it. Geoff came up with his phone and took a picture of the pair inside the heart shape that Ray had made.

"This is going on Tumblr!" Geoff shouted, fiddling with his phone and sitting back down in his chair. Ray laughed and whispered "wait" before beckoning Geoff and his mobile phone over.

Michael and Gavin had gone into one of their love bubbles. They were staring into each other's eyes and were holding hands. They had completely blocked what was going on around them in the outside world. Their heads leant closer together and they slowly inclined into a kiss. Geoff grinned and took another picture with Ray's heart shape around the pair. Ray was standing there giggling silently as Geoff took a few more pictures. Jack was just sitting at his desk, watching and laughing. Michael and Gavin then broke their kiss and popped the bubble. Gavin turned to the spider again and whimpered. Michael chuckled at this and climbed around to try and get to the spider.

The whole office were very supportive of Michael and Gavin's relationship with each other, much to the pair's surprise. When they confessed to the office, they thought that the others wouldn't like it, but instead they went mad...in a good way. Ray sprang out of his chair, shot both arms into the air ad shouted something about how amazing it is for Mavin to be real. Geoff laughed and held out a hand to Jack, who reluctantly got out $50 and gave it to Geoff. Now the Hunters just went into fangirl mode every time Gavin and Michael went all lovey dovey. Especially Ray, who had secretly shipped Mavin for a while.

"Someone pass me a piece of paper and a cup of some sort" Michael said, holding out a hand from standing on Ray's chair. Gavin found paper and Ray managed to get a hold of a glass and passed them both up to Michael. Michael then managed to coax the spider onto the paper and gradually placed the glass over it. He climbed down from the chair and walked over to Gavin.

"I've got the spider, okay Gavin?" Michael said, holding up the spider in its glass and paper prison.

"Go take it outside" Gavin said stiffly, trying not to shy away from his lover, despite the fact that he had a spider in his hands. Michael grinned at Gavin's fear and walked out of the front doors to the building. He was soon back in the office.

"Okay there my boy? The spider has gone now Gavvy" Michael said, kissing his head before ruffling his hair. Gavin laughed and nodded as Ray had some sort of arm spasm.

"Thanks Michael" Gavin said, grinning.

"I love you Gavin." Ray was digging his nails into his cheeks.

"I love you too Michael."

"Oh my God I can't take it anymore! This is just too cute!" Ray yelled, falling to the floor and fangirling heavily. Michael and Gavin just laughed and watched Ray roll about on the floor, holding hands. What they didn't know was that Geoff came up behind them and took a few more pictures for Tumblr, Facebook and whatever else he could put the pictures on.

"There are going to be so many people fangirling like Ray. This is going to be awesome!" Geoff said quietly, sitting silently down in his chair and becoming immersed with his phone.

About an hour later, the earth stopped shaking as the last of thousands of people fangirling fell to the floor, rolling around just like Ray.


End file.
